


Teach Me

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, idk what i want to do with this one honestly, uhhh not sure if i'll add any of the other zoldycks, um...so smut was requested? for later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even gonna bother...sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д

Killua ran up the stairs, his stomach flipping when he nearly missed a step, and threw open the door to his room where a tall, well-built, dark skinned, golden-eyed young man awaited patiently for his dear student to arrive. 

Killua went to a private school like the rest of his siblings only for additional courses outside of school he’d chosen a private teacher. He’d chosen this particular teacher himself, checked into his background and even had one of the butlers conduct him a secret interview to make sure his parents had no strings on him at all. Much to his relief they didn’t. 

He was from the country Killua believed, or an island or something. Not a city kid. So he was a bit naive about certain things but was a good teacher overall. He’d taught about a handful of students but all of them had given him a good review saying he made the classes fun and he paid a lot of attention and care to his students.

This was the first week Killua had been with it and he was loving it so far. Being around Gon, was his name, was so relaxing. It felt like nothing outside the four walls of his room existed and he had a pleasant time despite the subject matter being advanced calculous, physics and old english. 

"Good afternoon Killua. Have fun at school?" Gon greeted him with a smile. 

"It was alright." Killua replied, throwing his backpack to the corner of the room and trying to disguise his uneven breathing after running up to flights of stairs. (damn their ginormous house).

"Haha, that’s good." Gon glanced at the clock and smiled again only this time it wasn’t as cheery but rather teasing. "I’m glad you’re so excited to see me but there was no need to rush. We still have thirty minutes before class." 

Killua tried his best to will his blush away (failing miserably) letting himself fall on his chair and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform and loosening the tie.

"I-I didn’t do it on purpose. I lost my watch and thought I was late." he said, his lips pouting childishly. 

Gon didn’t bother pointing out the Zoldyck children were picked up by butlers and he could have just looked at the time in the car. But why embarrass him further? Gon was glad Killua enjoyed spending time with him.

"Ah, is that so?" There was still a hint of a tease in his voice. It was hard not provoking Killua since he had such adorable reactions. "Well why don’t you talk to me about your day then?" 

Killua gave him a soft glare, not at all felt, “Nothing much. Illumi pissed off another teacher, Kalluto turned all his homework into origami, Milluki was caught watching hentai again and Alluka behaved. The usual.” Killua said dismissively. 

"And what about you? What did you do?" Gon knew Killua never spoke about himself. He would talk about what happened  _around_  him but never about himself, which he found a little sad because the few times he did Killua would emit this vibrance. He was such a good kid but burdened with too many expectations. 

"I…" Killua looked down at his hands guiltily. 

"Killua?" 

"I ditched class." He confessed.

Now there was a surprise. Though Killua could be smart-mouthed and cocky he was generally well behaved. “Why?”

"I couldn’t stand it there. I felt like I was choking. Like the walls were closing in and I couldn’t breathe. I’m so tired of everything…I just needed a break."

Killua had curled himself in the chair and Gon didn’t have the heart to reprimand him.  That wasn’t his job and missing one day wouldn’t hurt him. He knew how harsh his parents were on him so it was to no surprise he’d start breaking eventually. 

Gon let out a deep sigh and looked up again at the slightly trembling kid who was fearing his teacher telling on him.

"Tell you what, why don’t we do something different for today’s lessons?"

Killua raised his head a little giving Gon what were the most adorable puppy (or maybe kitten fit better) he’d ever seen. “Like what?”

"You’ll just have to see." 

Gon stood and opened the door motioning Killua. “Shall we?”

"W-where are we going?"

"Outside, where you’ll learn things that can’t be taught inside a classroom." 

Killua rose from his seat and hesitantly took a step forward.But what about class? The lesson? His parents? Shouldn’t Gon ask for permission? 

But one look at Gon and Killua’s doubts were blown away.

_Something that can only be taught outside…_

Curiously the white haired boy stepped out learning what it meant to live for the first time in his life.


End file.
